August Rose
by LadyAmortentia
Summary: Having come to Narnia at the age of 6, Nesrin became the "daughter" of Aslan. Having been frozen by the White Witch, for over a hundred years, she is now back. But this time, it is 6 years into the Golden Age and with a regretful king, a war brewing, and Aslan nowhere, it is up to her to help. Join Nesrin in her adventures as she battles on. Later on EdmundXOC and a little PeterXOC
1. Prologue - Beginning of 100

**DISCLAIMER: I don't now own the anything except the characters you do not recognize. Everything else belongs to C. S. Lewis.**

**AU Golden Age**

* * *

**Prologue - The Beginning of 100**

I wiped the sweat from my brow and strung up another arrow. As expected, it once again hit the target - dead center. After practicing my archery all day, you would think Alurous would let me rest, but he took his job of training very seriously. Most of the time, this meant no breaks, but one could try. "May I take a break, sir? I'm sure my father would be pleased with my progress today."

Completely ignoring me he said, "Again." This lead me to let loose two arrows simultaneously - each one landing in its proper place between the clove of Alurous' hooves. "No matter how close you come to shooting me, Princess, you aren't going to get out of practice."

I threw down my bow and arrow and crossed my arms over my chest.

"At least let me practice my blades or ride Enduriail." I let out a quiet sigh as I thought of my brilliant, black, _talking_ stallion. He was given as a gift to me when I had turned ten summers old and helped bring him up after the disaster that killed his mother.

"Peace," growled a voice from behind us. Whirling around, both Alurous and I bowed as we saw my father. Peaking at him, he had a stern look on his face. "Tell me, why did you shoot at Alurous?" That was a demand and not a question. I knew I wouldn't be able to get out of it.

"I'm sorry, um, sir. It won't happen again," I mumbled, daring not to look up.

"Nesrin," he said my name with tiredness. "Walk with me."

We walked but with this walk I couldn't enjoy the lush, green grass beneath my bare feet as I usually did. All I could think about was what my punishment might be. This wasn't this first time I had acted out. I just had never acted out in _this_ way before. Shooting at my teacher wasn't the smartest decision on my behalf. Father led me up a small hill that looked over the valley of red and gold tents. We came to a standstill and I prepared myself for the harshness I had learned to expect from my former, human, biological father.

"Why?" Was the gentle whisper that met my ears.

"Oh, I don't know, I just feel too restless and useless. Why, I wish I could go on adventures! I don't like being stuck practicing archery." It didn't exactly answer why I shot at Alurous.

"And your sword fighting?"

"I like it well enough, I suppose. I've mastered my twin blades and the regular sword - though, I don't use it often"

"And Enduriail?"

"He is most dear to me . . ."

"Tell me, Dear One, what do you see?" I looked around me and I smiled.

"I see my family. I see proud, loyal, kind Narnians willing to serve their country. I see the light that people feel when you are near - hope."

"Do you know why I brought you here, Nesrin?"

"You told me I had a job to do. That Narnia needed me and that it wasn't yet my time to go." I recalled the conversation I had with the talking lion right after I had awoken, soaking wet, in the middle of the woods, at the age of six years old.

He nodded and turned to look of in the distance. "I will have to leave Narnia, Dear One, for a very long time. During this time, you will be frozen in time. Jadis, the White Witch, is coming. Narnia will have to endure a 100-year winter, with no Christmas."

"Why? Why would you leave Narnia? Leave me?" I huffed, suddenly angry. He was the son of The-Emperor-Over-the-Sea. He was what helped Narnia thrive. A single tear dripped down my face. _He doesn't want you_. "You're worthless" the voice of my father on Earth, whispered in my mind.

"I will _always_ love you and be there for you, my child." Aslan nudged me with his head and I fell on my back. Being only fourteen years of age, this was an easy feat. He fell on to his side next to me and I crawled over to him, wrapping my arms around him and burying my face into his mane. The scent, along with his purring, soothed me.

"I must ask something of you, my child."

"Does this have to do with the Great Prophecy and the foretold Golden age?" A simple smile appeared on his face.

"I need you to give up Rhindon [sword], Verus [bow and arrow], Connatus [twin blades] and Sana [healing cordial, made from the juice of the fire-flower]. With them, you will help prepare the next generation of kings and queens."

"Am I to give up my most prized possessions for the sake of strangers?" I let go of him and sat down across the way, looking into his face.

"Rhindon, wielded by the north, shall be Magnificent. The South, so gentle yet strong, will Verus guide straight and true. From the West, Connatus shall reap by the hand of one, in all that is just."

"And what of Sana, Father? Who from the East will hold her?"

"She will be courageous and brave, that of a lioness." Jealously swelled up in me. He spoke of the valiant girl with such love. A small growl interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and ducked my head. "What I am to do to help these kings and queens?"

"Be their leader, their teacher, their friend. The youngest, only eight summers; the oldest thirteen. They will need your guidance, knowledge and love, but this is only the beginning, young one. You will forever be the guidance for the future monarchs of Narnia."

I gave a slow nod and looked at the Great Lion. "I will do it all, at the cost of my life."

* * *

Waking up in the morning, I saw a frantic she-faun pacing inside my tent. She had a light layer of white on her fur. It . . . It almost looked like . . . snow. _Oh no_.

"Elariois? What's happened?" Dread built up inside me. _Please_. "Your father is gone. Aslan is gone." _Too soon_. "There is an army of fell creatures almost upon us, led by a woman in white. A woman with magic." _Jadis_.

Two days. That was the phrase that kept repeating in my head. He had waited two days since he told me, up on the hill, that he was going to leave Narnia. And me.

Rushing out of the tent, I headed toward General Marlaris' tent. The general, the captain, Hadair, and Alurous were all standing around a map. Upon my entrance, both centaurs and the faun looked up at me with mixed expressions of pain, pity, and regret.

"Ah, Princess Nesrin," the captain spoke "We were just talking about you."

"What about me, Captain?"

"The Witch asked for a private audience with you. Her terms to the war were to be discussed."

"Like there should be any terms. This is Aslan's land, not hers." Marlaris muttered under his breathe.

I didn't want to, but I knew that wasn't a choice. Straightening my back and lifting my chin, I spoke: "I will meet with this Witch. I swore to Aslan that when he became my savior and rescued me, I would do anything and everything to make sure the brightest future for Narnia."

"Spoken like a true Princess of Narnia." The General gave me a small smile and a tilt of his head in respect.

"I will negotiate with the Witch. I will do my best to protect Narnia. If it leads to battle, I will stand my ground among my fellow Narnians, in the lead." With that I left the tent to prepare to meet the White Witch. What have I gotten myself into?

I only hoped my father was right.

* * *

"So," I turned around to see Jadis and a black dwarf, standing no more than 10-feet away. "You're the so-called Princess of Narnia." She was beautiful - in an odd way.

"And _you're_ said to be the White Witch that is from Charn." She gave me a cold smile.

"That title will change soon enough."

"To what, destroyer of Narnia?" Sarcasm leaked into my voice and I silently berated myself.

"Queen."

"What?"

"So eloquent. It will soon be Queen."

"Tell me, Jadis, how is one to rule a kingdom when their subjects are loyal to another."

"Through fear." She took the long, glass wand and touched a passing-by butterfly. Turning to stone, it fell to the ground.

"What did you do?" I screamed and dropped down next to the stone butterfly. Reaching out with my finger, the color started to return. Two in-sync gasps sounded as the butterfly flew away. I didn't know _that_ would happen.

Standing up, I fixed a glare on the witch. "You came here to negotiate, so negotiate."

"I will not harm any Narnian that doesn't cross me . . ." She trailed off and a thoughtful look crossed her face.

"And what is it you want in return?"

". . . You."

"What am I needed for? I won't be your servant or anything of the sort. I serve Narnia, which is under Aslan. I will serve _no_ witch."

"Then, it is war upon you. Until you join my side, no one in Narnia is safe." She swept out of the tent, letting a cold breeze in. Winter was defiantly on its way.

I sank to the ground, tears spilling down my face. We were at war, and I knew I couldn't give myself up like that, to leave the Narnians and become captive to the Witch, not yet at least. A gentle, warm breeze came over me. I smiled and thought of my father, He believed in me. And that was all I needed right now. _This is it_. It all came down to this. It was time to show Narnia Her princess.

Stepping outside the tent, I faced the centaur General. "Prepare for battle. We meet at dawn."

* * *

When I finished with tying the leather bracers, I looked in the mirror. "I hardly recognize myself anymore," I whispered as I stared at the girl across from me. Her blonde hair was done up in a braid that wrapped around her head like a crown. Her clothes consisted of a red dress with leather armor over it. A sword at her hip and a dagger in her boot were the only weapons she carried. Dirt was smudged on the dress and on her face; blood slowly trickled from the corner of my mouth. I had become battle-worn.

"Are you all ready, Princess?" Alurous came in and looked at me. He looked as tired as I felt. Three days of battle and we had lost more than a thousand Narnians - both fell and not. More than half of them had become stone, and it seemed my touch only worked on those smaller than me. I gave a small nod and headed out.

Wounded and dying people and beasts were everywhere. I walked over to my horse and climbed up into the saddle on Enduriail's back. A sigh left my mouth. I would have to give myself up to Jadis today. We couldn't fight anymore.

"Are you ready for this, Enduriail?"

He blew some air through his lips and gave a nod. "My princess." In return, I gave him a affectionate pat on the neck.

Rounding up the last warriors, we marched towards the enemy. Holding up my hand we came to a stop, the enemy had far more than us and, this time, led by Jadis and not the Minotaur I was so used to seeing.

I turned Enduriail so he would walk up and down the line of soldiers.

"Narnians! Today is our last fight!" What greeted me were many surprised glances. "If the witch does not die today, you must return to your families and hide. Everything as you know it will change! The frost and snow will be all there is left. I do not know when this will end." _Liar_ "Or when we shall have a wholesome Narnia again, but know this:

'_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,_

_At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,_

_When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,_

_And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again._

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,_

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_The evil time will be over and done._'"

Many faced showed they knew the Great Prophecy I had recited.

"This is true! Today! We fight for a free Narnia!"

Raising my borrowed sword in the air - my other weapons having gone missing the same time Aslan did - I yelled one last battle cry, "For Narnia! And for Aslan!" The multitude of Narnians answered me with a mighty roar; one that would rival that of Aslan. Enduriail reared up into the air, on his hind legs, and let out a whiny. Falling back to the ground, we charge towards the other side.

The clash of swords and twang of arrows being released rang in my ears. Everything hurt. There was blood everywhere. Narnians were dropping left and right. I had long since lost Enduriail. The command to retreat was on my tongue when I saw Alurous stabbed in the stomach, with a sword, by Jadis. She was cutting her way through the crowd, coming straight for me. Having lost mine, I yanked a sword from a fallen werewolf's back and rushed towards her. The Witch met my attack with her own brute strength.

"You can still switch sides, save everyone."

"You killed Alurous." I swung my sword at her again.

"The faun? A minor tragedy. He should have stayed out of my way."The White Witch knocked me on my back and peered down at me. "Make your choice."

"My choice? My choice is you die, Jadis." I pulled my dagger out of my boot and shoved it, with all my might, into her leg. Her thrill shriek filled the air as I got off my back and plunged my fallen sword threw her stomach. A choked sound came out of her mouth as she looked at me.

"You forgot one thing, _Princess_," she hissed my title as she straightened up and pulled the sword out. "No mortal can kill a witch, not when she still has power." I glanced at her wand, which was now pointed to my chest.

She took a few steps forward and I backed up till I was at the edge of the cliff. "Turn around." I turned around and looked upon the battle that was still raging. I could pick out the few hundred Narnians, still fighting, in their red armor. I felt her grab me and shove the wand against my chest.

"Your princess," she yelled as she attracted everyone's attention. "Is dead!"

The wand pierced my chest and cold spread through my insides. Backing away from my fallen body, which was slowly turning to ice - not stone, I heard Jadis scream the one thing I never wanted to hear. "Narnia is ours!"

"No." Then everything went black.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. This is my first CoN FanFiction on this site. I have written one before and a couple of HP FanFics but they never worked out. Please review and tell me what you think. Depending on the response I will either delete this or continue it.**

**If I do continue this, the Pevensie children will be in the next chapter.**

**Also, please note that I have read LWW and PC but none of the others.**

**Again, thank you for reviewing.**

**(No beta)**


	2. Chapter 1 - Warming Up

**DISCLAIMER: I don't now own the anything except the characters you do not recognize. Everything else belongs to C. S. Lewis.**

**AU Golden Age**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Warming Up**

Warmth.

Warmth was the first thing I felt when I opened my eyes to find myself in a room with nothing but a bed - which I was curled up on. Peeling off the thin blanket, I hopped off the bed and headed to the door.

The corridor had a single door at each end: One leading out and the other to the room I had just left. The life [and death] of a girl covered the walls, by way of paintings, of the long corridor. Looking closer at the paintings, I realized something, I was the girl in the paintings. They told my life in Narnia, all eight years of it. It started with a little girl of six talking to a lion and ended with a fourteen-year-old girl curled up, frozen, in a bed. The paintings also contained me practicing my weapons, training, riding Enduriail, talking with my father and much more.

How long had it been? The winter, Aslan said, was going to last for a hundred years and that I was to be frozen in time. I had assumed that I would wake up after the hundred years so I could guide the new queens and kings, but it seemed longer than that.

The creak of a door brought me out of my thoughts. Turning away from the portrait of me (I was fully dressed for battle and armed with Connatus, Sana and Verus - Rhindon was rarely at my side in battle.), I turned to find a young man standing in the doorway. He was handsome enough; looking about the age of sixteen summers.

"You're awake?" Surprise was clear in his voice.

"I just woke." Seeing as I was weaponless and he had a pair of blades, I figured acting polite would be the best course of action. "Would you please tell me where I am?"

"You are in Cair Paravel."

"How long has the winter been over?" The question came out before I could stop it and process where I was. _Stupid._

"Six years tomorrow, since the witch died." He winced at the word 'witch'.

I went over the calculations in my head. I had been frozen for a hundred and six years. Sometime during those years, I had been moved to Cair Paravel. _She was dead_. I was in Cair Paravel, the palace of the four thrones, and _someone_ had killed the witch. I let the excitement flow through me. _Someone_ had done what I couldn't. _Someone_ had killed Jadis and since she was gone, had also destroyed the wand . . . The wand.

"Did you destroy her wand? Please tell me you did." Panic made its way into my voice.

The man got a look - which I couldn't place - on his face. "Yes, her wand was destroyed. I cut it in half with my blade at the last battle."

I released the breath I didn't realize I had held in. "Thanks be to Aslan."

"You're her, aren't you." He must have seen my confused look. "The girl in the paintings."

I nodded.

He nodded once at me, then turned back towards the door - casting a quick glance at the third to last painting and gently touched his side. "Come. I will take you to their Majesties."

Picking up the hem of my dress, I hurried out the door after him. _Please, don't let this be a trap_.

* * *

Edmund, as I had learned his name, opened two giant doors and led me into the throne room. Taking it in, I felt very out of place among the refinery of it all. The dark coloring I brought (clothes, tanned skin and eyes, along with the dirt and dried blood) against the alabaster stone made me feel like a black sheep. Even Edmund, with his dark hair, eyes and clothes, seemed to fit in better than I.

Along with the thrones, the glass roof caught my attention. _Beautiful_. As did the hand-crafted columns; looking closely, you could see centaurs, fauns, and all manner of talking beasts engraved upon them.

Each throne had a certain picture engraved upon the backboard; the two at the end in silver and the two in the middle in gold. From left to right they were: A sword slicing a staff in half, a crown surrounding mountains, a drawn bow with the head of a doe in the middle and a rose, with thorns, intertwined around a dagger. The throne at the end was watch caught my attention. _Edmund was a king_?

"Peter." Edmund called and brought a pair of blue eyes on us. Three of the four thrones were filled and a Centaur and Faun also occupied the room.

"Edmund, you're late. We were about to send out a search party." The young man with golden hair - hair which reminded me of Aslan's mane, to which I had the thought of it maybe being just as soft - said with a joking voice. His eyes landed on me and his face grew serious. "General. Tumnus. If you would kindly leave us."

The Centaur and Faun turned around, looked at Edmund and I (mostly me), and left the room in a great rush.

"Edmund? Who is this?" A girl about my age asked.

"She woke up." That simple answer made it known to me that they _knew_ where I had been and were waiting for me to wake up.

"So," My head swiveled to Peter as Edmund left my side and headed to his own throne. "You're the one Aslan wanted us to wait for." _I knew it._

"I guess . . . Though I do not know why Aslan would have you wait for me. I mean, look at you," I gestured to the four of them. "My job is to guide, teach and be a friend to the future Kings and Queens of Narnia, but it's been six years [as Edmund told me]. It looks as if you have everything under control."

"Who are you, exactly?" The eldest Queen asked, finally saying something.

"Nesrin. Princess of Narnia and Daughter of Aslan." I raised my chin a little and folded my arms over my chest.

"You don't look like a lion to me," Edmund commented.

"I'm adopted. My father on Earth didn't want me, so Aslan took me in." I eyed each of them. "That's where you're from, right? Being of Adam and Eve."

"We're from England." The Gentle yet again commented but made no other moves.

"And I'm American. But that's about all I can remember from my time on Earth." I narrowed my eyes. "Now, are you going to stop acting like I'm going to pull a knife out of my boot and assassinate you? And if it's not too hard, would you mind giving me your names. I know your titles and realms, but not your names."

"How do you know those?" Both boys put a hand on the hilt of their respective sword.

"Because those weapons you carry, Rhindon, Connatus, and Sana, were once mine." _Where's Verus?_ "I gave them up because I was told others would need them. '_Rhindon, wielded by the north, shall be Magnificent. The South, so gentle yet strong, will Verus guide straight and true. From the West, Connatus shall reap by the hand of one, in all that is just.'_"

"What of me?" the Valiant girl questioned, genuinely curious.

"She will be courageous and brave. That of a _lioness_." Even _I_ was surprised at the venom that laced my voice. I guess I still wasn't over the jealousy the girl brought to my head [and heart]. _No matter_.

"Lucy."

"What?" _So eloquent_. I shook the voice out of my head.

"My name is Lucy. This is Susan," she pointed towards the black-haired beauty to her right. "and you already know Peter and Edmund."

"Well then, your Majesties, I must ask you, now that I know your names, what type of training do you have? If I am going to "guide" you and "teach" you, I need to know."

"Who said we agreed to you training us." I ignored Edmund as Peter answered. "Each with our respective weapon."

"If I handed you a sword that was not Rhindon, and dull, would you win the fight?" I had a feeling for the answer already.

Peter shook his head.

"And your languages?"

"English only."

Maybe they _did_ need my guidance.

"Alright. Here's the deal. Starting with the eldest," I looked straight at Peter and got the satisfaction of seeing him gulp. "I'm going to train each of you for three months straight. You will learn Old Narnian and the languages of the Lone Islands, Ettinsmoor, Archenland, Calormen, and Telmar. You will learn all weapons and how to get out of tight situations - like being cuffed. When the year is up, I expect better monarchs and people in general."

"What makes you think we will agree to these terms not knowing anything about you or your abilities?" Edmund once again asked with a calculating look on his face.

"It is Aslan's will."

"I think everything Nesrin has said is the truth. And I _do_ think she can help us be better." I gave the Valiant girl a small smile and my dislike for her distinguished [a little].

"Here, let me see Rhindon." Peter hesitantly took the sword out of its sheath and waked down the dais. Handing me the sword, he gave me a hard look. "Do one of you have a scarf?" Susan pulled one out of the fold of her dress and handed it to me.

Placing Rhindon on the floor next to me, I began take off old, bloody armor I still wore. Leaving nothing but the dress, I also cut the hem and pulled off my boots. I tied the scarf around my head, and picked up Rhindon, backing away from the pile. "Edmund, I want you to attack me and not worry about hurting me. I don't care whether you use both blades or not."

I could feel the she-is-crazy looks.

There was no sound. I waited till the almost silent footsteps reached my ears. The sound of a sword sliding, slowly, out if it's scarboard told me he was only using one sword and the left one. If Edmund had pulled the right one, there would've been a slight "ching" at the end. I put my weight on my toes and lifted my heels slightly, bending my knees. There was a small disrupt in the air from my right and I brought Rhindon up to meet the incoming blade.

"You're going to have to do better than that." I swung at where I figured his neck would be. The other monarchs let out gasps.

He brought is blade up at last-minute. "Are you insane? You almost took off head!"

"But I didn't." I swung again.

This kept up for a while. I would swing Rhindon at him and Edmund would block at the last minute. He _did_ manage to nicked me a couple of times though. My arms and shoulders were covered in little cuts. Finally, I heard the "ching" that signaled he brought out Connatus' right blade.

I took a breath and swung again, only having to quickly recover and swing at the other sword.

"Are you _sure_ she can't see through that scarf of yours, Su?"

"It is thick and black. I highly doubt it."

"She's right. I can't see." I dropped into a crouch and swung my leg. I heard Edmund land on his back - obviously having had the area knocked out of him. I stood up and pulled the blindfold off, point the sword at him. "Dead."

I walked over to the three other royals - their expressions priceless. Handing back Rhindon and the scarf, to Peter and Susan respectively, I turned to the still fallen Edmund, holding out my hand. "Are you hurt?"

"Nothing other than my pride." He grabbed my hand and I used my weight to help (pull) him off the ground.

"Ed is said to be the best swordsman in all of Narnia," Lucy supplied.

"If it makes you feel better. For five years I did nothing but train and when I got good, or even great, all I _still_ did was train. Alurous, my trainer, a faun, was tough on me, but even in the end the Witch killed him." _Oh, Alurous._

"Are we going to be able to do that?"

"I will do my best to make sure you can. All of you. No matter how unladylike it may seem and no matter your age." I sent pointed looks at the two eldest - Susan seemed, to me at least, a bit vain and Peter a bit protective. "Now. Can one of you show me to a room? I haven't had a bath in a hundred and six years."

Each of their faces twisted in disgust.

Susan stepped off her throne and started to walk towards the door, becoming me with her hand. I started to follow her, but stopped to look at Edmund. "You're footsteps are too loud and your blade angle is off, but you did good." He sent me a small smile in return. "Oh, and Peter, training begins and ends with the sun." Giving a last wave to Lucy, I left the room.

* * *

"I do not know why the boys were so quick to accept you." Susan tugged on a strand on my damp hair.

After my bath, the Queen had kindly asked - more like commanded - the faun [that was helping me get ready for bed] to leave the room. And here she was now giving me a piece of her mind. The piece she didn't say when I first got here and stood before their Majesties.

"Maybe they have _faith_ in Aslan, and _believe_ me when I say I am here on behalf of Aslan and his will."

She ignored me and continued her tugging. "I have been through the entire library (twice) and talked with the centaurs. No one seems to remember you or even recall your name."

Pulling my hair out of Susan's grasp, I turned towards her. Her face was like that of stone; clam and no emotion. _Perfect composure._

"There is an _entire corridor_ full of painting that portray my life! I _am_ who I say I am."

Pulling me back on to the chair, she began, once again, to mess with my hair. "I know the reason Lucy accepted you - and don't think _we_ didn't hear the hostility in your voice when you talked about her. Her innocence is to the point of naïveté. Peter will more likely judge you more as he gets to know more about you. It's Edmund that I'm concerned about. He _knows_ what a traitor can do, and how it can affect the ones around you."

"Are you implying that I'm a traitor. That I would dare betray you - the _chosen_ Kings and Queens of Narnia - and go _against_ Aslan."

"Sit back down."

"No!" I moved away from Susan - more for her protection than mine. Right now, in my mind, she was the enemy. "I am not a traitor! I have only done as He ever has asked! Even with the Witch! Even when I could have saved everyone!"

Surprise, shock and a bit of fear, covered her face. "I didn't mean to imply - ."

"Get out!"

"You can't just order - ."

"I said, get out. Get away from here," I screamed. _Get away from me!_

Susan fled the room in a rush. Only did she look back to cast me a glance; one that was pointed and scared. I let out a scream as I stared at the closed door. As I let the events of the day and my "final" minutes hit me, I threw a perfume bottle at the wall. The smell of jasmine filled the air and soaked the carpet.

* * *

This time, opening my eyes, I found it was cold. The sun was yet to come up and the fire was out.

Pulling a cover over my nightgown, I lit the candle next to my bed and walked over to the wardrobe. Seeing as I had "un-froze" just yesterday, it was empty save a mirror on the inside of the door. I gently pulled down the front of my nightgown, with one hand, to see a nasty, twisted, horribly healed scar. I hadn't thought the wand had done _that_ much damage till I saw it last night, while bathing. _Ugly_. Shaking my head, I slammed the door shut.

Quickly, I changing into the breeches and loose shirt that was an old pair of either Edmund's or Peter's - I couldn't remember where Susan said she had gotten them. Once my hair was out of my face, and up into a twist, I headed to find Peter. Seeing as the Royals slept on the other side of the castle, he got a few minutes more of sleep.

I quietly opened the door and walked over to the bed. Peter, twisted up in the sheets, had an arm thrown over his face with the other tucked under his head. Snores and drool came out of his open mouth. _Gross_. I put my hand over his mouth, with my sleeve pulled over that, and his eyes shot open.

"Nesrin?" He mumbled, tiredly.

"Get up. Training begins now."

While Peter got dressed, I composed myself and sent the memory of last night into my forgotten memories.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. This is my first CoN FanFiction on this site. I have written one before and a couple of HP FanFics but they never worked out. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**On the prologue, I got enough reviews (in my opinion) and positive feedback to give this a go.**

**With the training, I plan to do that Pevensie siblings' three months in one chapter. This means, one year will pass in the time of four to five chapters.**

**Again, thanks for reading. **

**(No beta)**


End file.
